<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get This Right by wheezy_trashmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425803">Get This Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth'>wheezy_trashmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Loves Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Rejection, at first ur all sad cuz angst but then i give it a happy ending cuz im so nice, but NOT rejection cuz surprise hes actually in love with u, for like 5 seconds, is this enough tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien just stood there patiently. He smiled a bit when Marinette finally looked him in the eyes. She suddenly stepped forward and thrusted the letter into his hands.</p><p>“This is f-for you!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get This Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-Adrien i....i-i-i...-“ Marinette’s face was deeply red as she stood in front of him. She fidgeted with the letter behind her back and didn’t meet his eyes as she tried to remember what she was going to say. </p><p>Adrien just stood there patiently. He smiled a bit when Marinette finally looked him in the eyes. She suddenly stepped forward and thrusted the letter into his hands.</p><p>“This is f-for you!” She panicked, smiling painfully wide to counteract the anxiety she felt as she watched him examine the envelope. A confused look washed over his face. </p><p>The envelope had his name on it with a small heart floating off the end of the letter “n”. It looked very neat and well put together, unlike the girl who gave it to him. </p><p>He may be dense, but Adrien could recognize this as a love letter from miles away. The thought made his heart sink. His smile dropped and he looked back up at the letter’s owner. </p><p>“Marinette...” Adrien adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder nervously. “I’m sorry. I can’t accept this.” </p><p>Marinette frowned. He cant? Why? Because of his reputation? His dad? Or...</p><p>Marinette felt her face burn hot with embarrassment and a lump grew in her throat. </p><p>“I really like you, Marinette. You’re one of my best friends and i don’t want anything to change that but...”</p><p>Hes in love with someone else.</p><p>“I’m in love with Ladybug...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MORE CHAPTERS SOON ^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>